1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy production and more specifically relates to production of electricity from the controlled reaction of an alkali metal and water.
2. Description of the Related Art
As energy demand grows, and fossil fuels become increasingly scarce, the demand for alternative energy grows. One alternative energy source currently being pursued is fuel cell technology. Like a battery, a fuel cell is an electrochemical converter that produces electricity at an anode and an oxidant at a cathode. Unlike a battery, fuel cells can operate continuously as long as the fuel is continuously supplied to the fuel cell. Therefore, fuel cells differ from batteries in that they require a fuel to produce the electricity.
Hydrogen is a common fuel source for certain fuel cells. In a hydrogen fuel cell hydrogen gas is used as the fuel and oxygen is used as the oxidant. The product of the fuel cell reaction is water, an extremely environmentally friendly product when compared to emissions produced from the burning of fossil fuels.
As such, it is desirable to develop approaches to generating hydrogen for that will provide necessary fuel for a hydrogen fuel cell. It is also desirable to lose as little energy as possible during the process of generating the hydrogen.